


[Podfic] through the storm we reach the shore

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Hibernation sickness, Music, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyfidelity, Rescue, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "through the storm we reach the shore" by trell.“Torao says a lot of stupid things,” Luffy informed him, deadpan, and Law huffed a laugh and kissed him again—longer, this time, like he was trying to say everything he couldn’t manage aloud. Like doing this right was the only thing that mattered, now.Monet watched the star-lines drift past in the viewport, shimmering as they sped across the black.





	[Podfic] through the storm we reach the shore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through the storm we reach the shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239408) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [With or Without You by U2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmSdTa9kaiQ)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ThroughTheStormWeReachTheShore/through%20the%20storm%20we%20reach%20the%20shore.mp3) | 27 MB | 0:28:34  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ThroughTheStormWeReachTheShore/through%20the%20storm%20we%20reach%20the%20shore.m4b) | 40 MB | 0:28:34


End file.
